Twins
by Ali1
Summary: A new animorph shows up, but when she comes between Tobias and Rachel, the outcome is deadly.


****

The Twins

Chapter one: Tobias

My name's Tobias. No last name. I could tell you it, but if they knew who I was, they could easily find my friends. And I really don't want that to happen.

The important thing to remember is that everyone is in danger. You know our wonderful planet full of fluffy clouds and good food? It's under attack. The only chance you have of surviving rests in the hands of six....creatures. 

If you are reading this, you probably know of our situation, so I'm going to skip the intro.

It was just me and the rest of the gang that Friday afternoon. Marco and Rachel were debating about Tommy Hilfiger cloths.

"I'm telling you," Marco said. "You would have to be really lame to wear something a FORTY-SOMETHING YEAR OLD makes!!!!!!!"

"I don't care if he's a hundred, they are cool cloths!!" shot back Rachel, with a dangerous you'd-better-say-I'm-right-before-I-morph-into-a-grizzly-and-rip-out-your-throat look. 

Cassie stepped in right then. She always interferes when she knows a fights going to break out. I heard Marco breathe in a sigh of relief. Marco may have a big mouth, but he was really small. Rachel could have taken him out without a morph.

Ax, who was running nearby, stopped and stared with his stalk eyes around at the five of us. Then a girl stepped out of the trees.

She was tall, thin, and very muscular. Very beautiful. She reminded me of someone, like deja vu. "So," she said in a clear voice. "These are the Animorphs."

Ax shot to attention. He raised his tail, and whipped it towards her, going about a hundred miles per microsecond. To all of our suprise, she caught it in midair, and twisted it around, all the meanwhile looking...well, bored. Ax fell over into the grass. She looked around and saw the dazed Ax, who was lying on the ground, and the rest of us staring with our mouths open. She sorta laughed. "Took me three years to get that move right. But hey, living with the blue furry ones does that to you."

Chapter two: Kara

My names Kara. I would tell you my last name. I have no problem with it. You could come find me, I'd just kill you before you could draw out your Dracon beam or whatever. But the others I'd dreamt about couldn't exactly fend for themselves, and I really don't want to be responsible for anymore deaths, if you know what I mean. 

I am human. I was taken from a human family, and the Ellimist erased all the memory I had left in that place, with the exception of my infant twin brother, who could not possibly remember me. I had been placed in the care of Alloran and Jasper. Growing up with a bunch of Andalites was fun. My brother closest to me, Jerikini-Isfather was obsessed with technology. He gave me a bunch of powers, contributing to the ones I already have. According to the Ellimist, I'm some sort of warrior or something. I have the ability to move things with my mind, I was also given the power to morph. Jerikini gave me really kool weapons, kind of like lost in space, or Armageddon stuff. I also get to see the future, but I can't really control that. I just get glimpses of it. That's what got me in this mess in the first place. 

I had always known I would leave. Alloran and Jasper always made it quite clear that I was special. If only I'd known how much. The Ellimist came to me often, but then I started having these dreams. I kept seeing this group of people, and an Andalite. A short haired-dark skinned girl, a Mexican looking kid, and a dark haired dark eyed boy stood in a little group looking scared. Aside from them stood a really pretty blond girl and a dirty blond boy. The dirty haired boy, who looked strangely familiar, was trying to get his arm around the girl's waist. The girl kept pushing him away. She looked mad. Now all of their faces, with the exception of the pretty blond haired girl, looked horrified. The girl looked like she was going to be sick.

That's when the dream stopped. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. The next time the Ellimist came to me in my dreams, I didn't resist. When I woke up, I was in a beautifully furnished apartment. I looked in my closet, and saw my normal wardrobe of cloths. Spandex tops, jeans, jackets, and a few new articles I had never seen before. That's when I went outside into the woods.

Chapter 3: Marco

I was mad. "Oh Great!!" I exclaimed. "Another Psycho-Babe!" Rachel snapped her head around in my direction. I ignored her. 

She looked towards Ax. "Relax," she said lightly, like catching a faster than a Nascar car times ten tail blade was normal. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend."

"And how can we be so sure that you are not a human controller?" Ax kind of demanded, getting up off the grass. I think his delicate Andalite pride was hurt. 

I was about to say something to that effect when Tobias spoke-er-thought spoke. 

She's not a controller

Rachel looked up at him, shocked. "How do you know?" 

I just do

Before Rachel could ask him anymore questions, the girl spoke up. "My names Kara, and I wish you no harm. I'm here because I saw you in my dream, and the Ellimist said something about fulfilling my destiny. So I thought, Hey, if I'm ever going to get a decent nights rest, I might as well do what he wants me to do, right?"

"Why us?" Jake asked?

I answered the question for him. "Oh I wonder, we're only the most dangerous things to the Visser right now." I snapped.

"Well I know that, but I was wondering how much, SHE knows," he said through his teeth, sending a significant wave in Kara's direction. 

"Well, I know that you are Jake, the fearless leader of the Animorphs. And you Cassie are Jake's sort of girlfriend, the nature lover, etc. And Marco, the one who has NO modesty," Rachel laughed.

"and you are Rachel, the fearless and mighty, and up in the tree must be Tobias, a human Nothlit." she smiled a smile that comes when you know everyone's in awe about you. 

Chapter 4: Jake

We all sat on the grass for about a half an hour. Kara talked about how she was raised by Alloran, although we didn't clue her in on how her father was doing now, and how she was supposed to fill her destiny or something like that. She was real tough. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't keep the anger and restlessness out of her hazel eyes. Her brown hair crept over her shoulders, and was kind of wavy. I listened to her with half of my brain, the other part wondering what this meant, and wondering what she could do. Finally, I asked her. 

"So, Kara, can you.....you know..." fortunately she made since of my babbling. 

"Yeah, I can morph," she said smiling. She stood up. She started morphing.

Her dark hair first shrank into her skull. Then her face started sprouting black fur. Her blue eyes turned a dark brown, and widened into the cat shape. Her hands turned into paws. She was done soon. She stood there sitting in the short grass. As a Black Panther. 

She started to morph back, then I realized something. she was wearing a spandex shirt tank, or whatever, but she was wearing a pair of Adidas baggy pants and Nike's. 

Cassie noticed the same thing. "How do you morph cloths?" she asked. 

Kara answered simply," I practice,"

"Well, its getting kind of late," Rachel pointed out. "I have to be home for dinner. Hey, Kara, if you need a place to stay, I can talk my mom into it."

Kara shook her head no. "Actually, I have an apartment. The Ellimist must have arranged it. I think right now I want to go flying. "

"I'll go with you," Tobias said immediately. 

Kara smiled up at him. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." They locked eyes for a second. 

Chapter 5: Tobias

She acquired another red-tailed hawk. We then spread our wings, and took off. I showed her everything. It was weird. It felt like I had known her so long before. I could tell she felt the same way. Sometimes, I even felt what she felt, I can't really explain it, I just did. 

SoI said when we had circled the whole town twice, I was looking for her to start a conversation.

I really don't think Rachel likes me all that much she said. I started to object, but i realized she was right. Rachel was fine when Kara was explaining herself, but when we agreed to go flying together, she'd started to scowl. But Kara didn't need to hear the truth. I lied.

Oh, she likes you just fine. I said, but I think she could tell I was lying. We flew around a little while longer, talked some. Then she had to morph out, and went home. I flew back to my tree, and after a quick hello to Ax, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. 

Suddenly, I was in this building. Rachel was next to me. I tried to talk to her, but she slapped me. Tears were in her eyes. "Tobias," She said softly. "Stay away from me!" Then she hunched over, and I knew she was dead. Cassie and Jake and Marco, stood in the back. Then Kara came up beside me. She was crying too. "Oh my god, Tobias, what have you done?" she screamed at me. 

Suddenly, I was on the ground. The night sky, and my tree branch above me. I fluttered up. I flew away. I was going to Rachel's house.

Chapter 6: Rachel

I was really mad. 

Ok, I admit it. I was so green I'd make Ireland look white. I was jealous. I'd seen that look that they'd given each other. It made me so mad. 

Get a grip Rach, I told myself. But still, I felt sick to my stomach. I'd always thought Tobias had liked me, you know LIKED. But now I felt like I was being replaced. I mean c'mon. I really didn't like the feeling of being traded in for the enemy's foster daughter. Let's get real!!

Suddenly, I heard a flutter of wings and talons at my window. RACHEL!! he said, sounding annoyed. Let me in!

I really didn't think he would come visit me tonight. I guess I thought He and Kara would talk all night or something. I had locked my window.

"Sorry," I said. I unlocked the window. 

Locking me out he grumbled, but now he didn't sound so annoyed. 

"So what's up?" I said coolly. 

I'm had this really bad dream with you and Kara-

I cut him off. "Kara again!! My god, Tobias, I'm tired, just leave me alone!'

Rach? he asked. What's wrong. I can't explain it right then. I just felt bad. I mean, I was sick to my stomach with anger, hate and sadness. "JUST GO!!" I roared. I heard wings flutter out of my window. Then I did something I don't do a lot. I began to cry. 

Don't ask me why, I mean, it wasn't like I was crying for Tobias or anything, well, not completely anyway. I just felt it in my blood that something bad was going to happen. Then I felt a shock.

Suddenly, I was in an old building. I saw Tobias next to me. He was trying to help me, to support me. I saw Kara near him though. I thought, He probably wants to be with her and is just trying to help me. I was hurt. That thought made me mad. I pushed him. Then I fell to the floor, and everything went red. 

I woke up with A start. Then I morphed to bald eagle, and flew to Cassie's barn. When I got there. Everyone in the group was there. Tobias was in his human form. So was Ax. 

"Something's really wrong," Kara said. 

Chapter 7: Kara

I woke up screaming. My cat, Lu, who had been with me for as long as I could remember had screamed with me. I saw Rachel dead. I saw Tobias cry. I saw Cassie faint, and I saw Jake and Marco support her up, meanwhile both in tears. Aximili wasn't there, he was away. I felt all they felt, only ten times worse. I got out of bed, slipped on a clean top and pants, pulled a sweater over my head, and morphed. When I got there, most the people were gathered. Rachel swooped in behind me, and demorphed. She sent a cold look in my direction. Then she said that she had had a really bad dream. We came to a conclusion. All of us had the same dream, but we were each viewing the dream from our point. Then the least expected thing we thought would happen happened. Erik the chee walked in. I heard Marco groan. 

Erik didn't even smile. "Something's very wrong," he said. Then he told us what happened. 

It seemed that a very unusual controller had followed us into the woods. The yeerk had seen everything, but he wasn't supposed to be there, so fearing the Visser, he talked another yeerk into switching host. They had done so in the abandon factories down town. The yeerks hadn't been very bright though. Once they were out of the host, the host ran away, and took the next train out of there. The yeerks were somewhere in that building. We needed to go there, locate the two yeerks, and well, eliminate them. We all groaned. Then we morphed to birds and took off into the night sky. 

Chapter 8: Rachel

All through the flight, Tobias kept trying to contact me. I ignored him. I was still shaken up from the dream. I had been in pain unlike any pain I had ever been in. It was scary. I know Tobias was getting angry, but I could care less. I mean, I didn't want to get hurt. You couldn't blame me. 

We reached the abandon factory, and all demorphed, and morphed, too human. Tobias decided that he could see just as well with human eyes then hawk eyes. We all split up. It was me, Kara, and Tobias on one side, and Marco, Jake, and Cassie on the other. Ax was keeping watch. For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to be teamed up with Marco. I just kept them both behind me. I didn't want to be anywhere near them. 

We went to the far-left side of the building. We knew from Erik that the yeerks were on the second to the basement floor, meaning they where underground. We looked and looked and looked. The plan was that we would split up into our groups, and check along the floor until we found the slugs. We would meet in the middle. 

Chapter 9: Tobias

I had no idea what was wrong with Rachel. It bothered me. All the time, she stayed ahead of us, and didn't look back. Kara and I inspected room after room. We were a couple of rooms until our meeting place with Jake and all. Rachel was in the room across the hall. Let me tell you. The construction in that place is really bad!! Kara and I joked about that. We talked a little bit more after that conversation starter. Then somehow, my family got brought up. 

"So, what was your family like," she asked as she peered under a table. 

I gulped reluctantly. "My mom left when I was little. I never found out about my father until recently." I took a deep breath. "My father was Elfangor, in a morph." I saw Kara's head snap around, her eyes wide. 

"That's who my father was. Was your mother Loren?" she asked, like she was hardly believing what she was saying. I couldn't talk. I just nodded. "My god. " she said softly. "We're....twins!" 

It was apparent that we weren't identical twins. She had dark hair and blue eyes. I had blond hair and brown eyes. But we were family. At that moment, we grabbed each other. Then Rachel walked in. 

"Hey guys, Cassie found the..." then her face twisted into a look that comes from sadness, anger and betrayal. She nodded her head, like she didn't believe it, then turned away. I let go of Kara and went after her.

"Rach!" I said as I went out of the room. I saw Cassie, Jake and Marco on the other side, looking confused. Kara followed me out. Then Rachel turned around walking backwards, a hurt look on her face, then she slapped me.

"Stay away from me," she said angrily, then suddenly, the floor underneath her gave way. I heard her scream. I raced to the jagged place where the floor had crashed, like the others did. I nearly screamed, fainted, threw up , and cried all at once. The fall alone wouldn't hurt her. But at that point in time, I was more concerned with the two-foot long jagged piece of wood that was sticking up from her stomach. Rachel had been impaled. 

Chapter 10: Cassie

I swear, I thought I was going to go crazy. My mind was spinning. I fell forwards, but Jake caught me, pull me back, and held me close. Rachel looked up to me. "I fell," was all she said. Then she cringed like she was in pain. Then I saw Tobias. He looked like he was about to kill himself. He jumped carefully through the hole, landing to the left of Rachel. 

"Listen to me, Rach," he said through tears. "Kara and I are brother and sister, it's not what you think." I knew what he was talking about. Rachel was jealous because she thought Tobias like Kara, not Rachel. I knew all along that he wasn't going to replace her. Rachel absorbed this information with a laugh. 

"Jeez, I've been stupid," she said with as much of a laugh as you can get when you have pieces of wood sticking out from you. She closed her eyes and leaned back. "You know Tobias....." she said struggling. Then she fell back. She just went limp. I knew, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew. Rachel, my best friend forever, the one who was always telling me to do weird things, the one who's dream vacation was to take me to a mall willingly, and let her give me a makeover, was dead. 

Chapter 11: Kara

Rachel was dead. I knew it for a fact. And I felt like I had just had my limbs cut off. Out of all the battles I have fought in, this was the most morbid. See, not only did I feel Tobias's pain, but I felt mine as well. That hurt. Tobias was suicidal at that point. He cared a lot for her. He was my brother. Suddenly, It hit me. Part of the old prophecies my old warrior trainer had read to me:

You may look to the stars when you want to escape

But when you must heal, look to yourself.

I never understood it then, but I knew now. I possessed powers greater than I know. I jumped down the hole, and landed opposite side of Tobias. Then I started the chant I thought up in my mind. I'm afraid I can't tell you what I said though. I don't remember. Its like a new power took over me. Anyhow, in less then five minutes, Rachel was sitting up, rubbing her head, and being hugged by Tobias. She hugged him back. Then she hugged Cassie, and was patted on the back by Jake and Marco. Then she went up to me, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back too. I knew that I had just made a friend. 

Chapter 12: Tobias

The part I found most funny is that Rachel had to go to school the next day. I could only imagine. Her mom asking how her day was. "Oh it was just fine considering I died early this morning!" I flew around. I actually was feeling sort of sad. I had checked up with Rachel this morning. She insisted she was fine, and even managed a smile. Good thing it was Rachel. The others might not have been able to handle it. I was feeling sad because, now that Rachel was better, I felt like I needed to be with her. I mean, as a human. Just then my sister, Kara, interrupted me. 

"YO TOBIAS" she called from the ground. I swooped down and landed on a tree. 

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"I have a business proposition for you," she answered smugly. "If you would be so kind to morph to human, and follow me to my house, I would be very happy. A few minutes later, I stood in front of very, very, VERY, ugly looking apartment building. Kara read my face's disgust. "Trust me," she said as she turned the key. "It's actually better then it looks." Turns out she was right. 

It had light colored carpet, and light blue curtains and furniture. When you walked into the door there was a small kitchen right in front of you, which connected to the living room. Then there were two doors. She led me into one of them. "This," she said. "could be your new room," Then she told me the deal. She could make me human, and let me keep my morphing powers. First I had to become a Nothlit. It took the two longest hours I will ever, ever experience in my life. Then, by making me touch this one really funky looking plant, I could morph. I was human, and I could morph. I was human. I smiled at her. 

"You know, Rachel probably would want to see you," she suggested. I swear, my sister has known me less than forty-eight hours, and she already knows me better than anyone I know. I morphed to bird, and demorphed in the woods behind the school. I wrote a quick note,

Rachel,

Skip your next Class. Very important!! Meet me by the woods in the back of the school. URGENT!!!

-Tobias

A few minutes after the bell rang, I saw Rachel slip out the back door of the school and head towards me. "Hey," she said casually, then noticing me in what she thought was human morph, said, "How long have you been in morph?"

I stopped walking with her and looked at her, barely able to contain the grin that was creeping across my face. "Two hours, Fifteen minutes," I said. She looked at me first like, "yeah, sure," then "are you serious," then, "oh my god that great!" She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. Then, hand in hand, we walked back to the barn where we met the others.

The End

Coming Next- What the Future Brings

Summary: Kara sees more than she tells, so when the Sario Rip brings unexpected guests from the future, she welcomes them. The others get sucked into matters in future times, and come to realize what the future will have in store for them. Little does she now that the future sometimes needs to stay untold. 

Sample Chapter:

Kara:

I saw them coming in my dreams. I didn't tell Tobias about them though. We were having the typical brother/sister fights. I mean, I understand if we had missed the first decade and some odd years of each other's lives, but that doesn't mean he has to make up for it by fighting all the fights we would have fought in less then a week. Anyway. I made sure they were gathered at Cassie's barn. I smiled as the Rip opened, and out stepped the warrior princess, Faith, daughter of Tobias and Rachel, and Faith's band of intergalactic rebels. It was at that moment that I realized what I was dealing with. One wrong move could alter history. That's when I was determine to keep the pain and strength of our futuristic generations away from Tobias, Rachel, Jake, Cassie, and Marco. I had enough to deal with. I know Tobias would once more ask about the guy in the photograph. I wasn't about to let myself go down that path again. That's what got me in trouble to begin with. At that moment, I related most to the pretty mix between Tobias and Rachel. I knew all the pain she had experienced. She was like me, raised reading prophecies. We shared so much in common. We knew how we were going to die. We were both probably not going to fight. I know that sounds very unlike me. I'm not crazy about it myself, but in reality, I know. The prophecies tell me only so much, but I can do the assuming. If I don't die, a new princess would not be called, and the princess that did not get called might be the one to defeat an enemy that would destroy earth. You, reader, have no idea what I'm talking about. Which is good. You have never seen the one you love more than life be ripped to pieces because of one simple crime: he knew you. He knew your name, he knew of your existence, and would be a problem if someone wanted to kill you. I knew that feeling oh to well. It wasn't good. Faith, if the prophecies remained correct, knew the meaning of pain all to well, so intensely that one day she just stopped. She no longer cried for the people she killed. We are different too. I fought for everyone. She fought for her family. If it came between the other humans and her family, she would save her family. She hadn't been able to do that, and the pain from that killed her, and only I knew how much. 


End file.
